rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy
"The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy" is the fifth episode of the third season of Rick and Morty. It is the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 20, 2017. It was written by Ryan Ridley. Synopsis Rick takes Jerry on an adventure at Morty's insistence, Beth's skills as a mother are put to the test and Summer has body issues. Plot The episode begins with Jerry wallowing in his lonely new life. As he prepares to go to sleep, however, Rick suddenly bursts into his apartment and drags him outside naked on the promise of an intergalactic adventure, to Jerry's confusion. On the ride through space, Jerry questions Rick's motive for inviting him, to which Rick explains he only did so at Morty's behest, worried that his father might turn to suicide. Soon enough, the reluctant duo arrive at an intergalactic resort on another world. When Rick and a supposed enemy kill each other, then immediately come back to life, he explains to a shocked Jerry that the entire facility is surrounded by an immortality field, meaning that even if Jerry tried to kill himself while on their vacation, doing so would be impossible. After greatly enhancing his relationship with Rick, Jerry is quickly captured while using the resort's restroom and is brought before an actual enemy of Rick named Risotto Groupon, whose people were enslaved after Rick sold weapons to their enemies. With Jerry's help, he plans to assassinate Rick on a roller-coaster called the Whirly-Dirly, at the point where the ride travels outside the protective immortality field. When Jerry politely declines, Risotto allows him to leave unharmed. Meanwhile, as Beth builds a small sculpture out of horse hooves, Summer asks Beth if she is hot. Beth simply says her looks are not something she should focus on, causing Summer to describe herself as hideous and retreat to the garage. It's then revealed that a boy named Ethan has broken up with her, claiming it was because they no longer had anything in common, and began dating another girl called Tricia Lange. Summer is convinced Ethan really chose Tricia over her because Tricia had larger breasts. She then tries to enlarge her breasts using Rick's Morphizer-XE, but ends up mutating herself horribly. Morty and Beth realize the Morphizer-XE was responsible and Morty wants to call Rick back to resolve the situation. Beth, however, insists she can solve the problem without her father's help, to which Morty berates her for trying to be like Rick. Beth tries to bring Summer back to normal proportions, but only makes her even larger. Considering it progress, Beth rashly soldiers on and ends up turning Summer inside out. Jerry continues to drink with Rick, however during the conversation Rick admits that he was essentially the whole reason Beth broke up with him. His new view of Rick now shattered, Jerry invites Rick to join him on the Whirly-Dirly. However while on the ride Rick apologizes for breaking up the marriage and a guilty Jerry tries to change his mind but can't get Rick off the ride before it begins. Rick soon notices the assassins behind him and fights back, sending the roller coaster crashing into the surrounding jungle and deactivating the resort's immortality field in the process. Learning of Jerry's involvement from a severely wounded assassin, Rick refuses to help as Jerry is slowly eaten alive by a massive alien snake, calling him a predator for attracting people with his insecurity. As Jerry is about to be digested, Rick finally kills the snake and saves him, only to then use him as bait for another alien creature fast enough to take them back to the resort. Back on Earth, Beth then calls the machine's "technical support" however it turns out the three (tiny) tech support workers actually live inside the machine and they trick Beth into freeing them. Beth and Morty have a furious argument, during which Summer leaves to pursue Ethan. Morty deduces Summer has gone to Camp Wabanaba where she and Ethan were supposed to go camping, but where he has taken Tricia instead. Morty tests the Morphizer on random objects as they drive to the campsite until he knows how to use the device. Beth decides to turn herself inside out to make Summer feel better about herself. Summer appears to Ethan and Tricia, terrifying them, and is then startled to see Beth, having also turned herself giant and inside out. The two reconcile and Tricia is so touched she runs home to make peace with her own mother. Morty then aims the Morphizer-XE at Ethan and the two discuss his breakup with Summer and its ramifications. While traveling through a checkpoint for a spaceship heading off-world, a security guard injects Rick with a cybernetic dampener, reducing his intelligence to that of a small child. Jerry quickly takes advantage of the child-like Rick, belittling him the whole time. Risotto unfortunately catches up during this time and is ready to shoot Rick while he's too dumb to do anything. Risotto decides to let Jerry go, but not out of any compassion but because he feels that Jerry is a pathetic excuse of a man and would prefer not to waste the bullet. Jerry, determined to prove himself, attempts to fight off Risotto but fails miserably. Risotto changes his mind and decides to shoot Jerry too, however the spaceship passes through a wormhole. Space, time and matter all combine which causes Rick, Jerry and Risotto to all merge and experience each others thoughts and personalities for what feels like a moment and an eternity. After emerging, all feel changed by the experience and Risotto starts to consider letting Rick go... but Rick, now free of the effects of the cybernetic dampener, just shoots him dead anyway. After that, Rick and Jerry go home and agree to leave out the parts of the adventure that make them look bad. Rick bids Jerry farewell, however when it looks like Jerry will follow him inside the house Rick locks the doors and sets up deadly countermeasures to keep him out. In a post-credits scene, a mutated Ethan is seen walking home, presumably by Morty for hurting Summer and as a lesson in shallowness. The three tech support aliens spot him, but decide not to help due to their newfound freedom. Their relief turns to horror, however, when one is carried away by an eagle. Characters Major Characters *Rick Sanchez *Jerry Smith *Summer Smith * Beth Smith * Morty Smith Minor Characters *Risotto Groupon * Ethan * Tricia Lange * Shnoopy Bloopers * Triple Trunks * Morphizer customer service * Shmooglite Runner * Gibble Snake * Gene * Tusked Assassin * Lisa * Lisa's Brother * Jessica (mentioned) * Mailman Deaths * Risotto's assassins * Lisa * Gibble Snake * Risotto Groupon "One of Morphizer customer service guys * Mailman Episode notes Trivia *In celebration of Season 3, Pocket Mortys' weekly updates will coincide with new episodes, including new avatars for players to collect. With the release of this episode came: Spiritual Leader Rick, Victorian Jerry, Risotto Groupon, Inside Out Beth, Inside Out Summer, Shonoopy Bloopers and Victorian Rick as avatars, and Master Morty, Poorhouse Morty and Chimney Sweep Morty to catch. * The scene where Rick drags Jerry out of his bed naked is an homage and parody to the pilot episode's opening scene where Rick did this to Morty. * It is revealed that Rick has cybernetic implants in a majority of his body. These implants appear to be located in all of his limbs, his left eye, part of his brain, and part of a system within his chest. **This likely explains some of physical attributes for a man his age. **This could also be due to the events in Season 3 episode 1, where Rick switches minds with a important official member of the Citadel of Ricks. * Jerry lives at room 826 of his apartment block. * During the body scan, it appears as though Rick has 2 penises. Interestingly enough, this does not appear as part of his cybernetic implants. * It appears that Summer has gained a wide amount of knowledge about Rick's garage, knowing the secret code to certain compartments and not being frightened by the abundance of extreme scientific contraptions (including a box with a trapped green entity). * The code to unlock the compartment behind Rick's billboard involves moving the only un-connected pin to the bottom-righthand corner of the blue piece of paper. * In the TV broadcast, when Jerry called Rick a "self-righteous piece of shit", the word "shit" is bleeped out, whereas in airings of the earlier episodes, it's been uncensored. Series continuity * Following the events of The Rickshank Rickdemption, Jerry is still separated from Beth in this episode, and still lives alone in his apartment. * Arcade Alien can be seen in the Restaurant where Rick and Jerry are drinking. * Beth still tries to act as Rick as it was shown in Pickle Rick. * Summer's relationship with Ethan from Anatomy Park comes to an end in this episode. * Morty references his love interest for Jessica when he states that his daughter will be hot because her mother will be Jessica. * Above Jerry's bed in his apartment, there is a picture of the Titanic, a reference to his obsession of the ship and also the film. This also comes as a reference to the episode Ricksy Business where the plot revolved around his obsession of the Titanic. * During the episode, the Interdimensional Cable Box can still be seen in the background, following the episode Rixty Minutes. * Rick's cybernetic components were first be seen in the background of his antics during the episode Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender. * The cracks around the house are still visible after the events of the episode Ricksy Business. * The mailman who appeared in M. Night Shaym-Aliens! can be seen again, shortly before his death by a giant falling mailbox. Cultural reference * The entire scene where Summer enlarges through the Morphine XE to the point where she destroys the garage is a reference and parody to Alice In Wonderland. Her attack and journey towards Ethan and Tricia could also be seen as a reference to films such as Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman. * Jeff Goldblum is also referenced as a joke which both Rick and Jerry agree on, where Rick says "Yo what's up, Big Chill! Don't go into that tele-pod!". This is a reference to the movie The Fly, where Jeff Goldblum's character's appearance becomes severely altered with a fly. This is referenced due to the ugly nature of some aliens which both Rick and Jerry recognise as Jeff Goldblum's face. * During the trip through the temporal field, a lot of cultural imagery appears, particularly in the form of religious images (including baphomet and satanic images) and conspiracies (including the all-seeing eye). ** It is interesting to note that these ideas are a combination of Rick and Risotto's minds, where Jerry claims he 'understands' Rick better due to these images. This would imply that these conflicts and interests in these areas for Rick (and/or possibly Risotto) are what define his motives or play a large part of his life. *** This can be further seen when Jerry asks, "Am I dead? Am I still alive?", to which Rick's consciousness responds, "Those aren't the questions you should be asking". This suggests that Rick's mind has transcended past the confines of 'life and death', as a result making him wise and defining him. * Ethan's punishment of augmented bodily horror imposed by Morty may be a reference to the 1967 science-fiction short-story I have no Mouth and I must Scream, written by Harlan Ellison. Site Navigation Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes Category:Summer Episodes